


The Study of the Body

by attackonheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's no reason for this other than my girlfriend and I are IRL EreJean and we are both horny af rn so you're welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Study of the Body

**Author's Note:**

> There's no reason for this other than my girlfriend and I are IRL EreJean and we are both horny af rn so you're welcome.

"Will you stop? I have to study for this test tomorrow!"

"I enjoy bugging you too much to care about your future."

"Jean!" I yelled while throwing a pencil, that I very much needed, at him.

He laughed and threw it back, along with another round of paper balls. Repeatedly patting the side of my head, they kept coming and I wondered how he had so much fucking paper.

"Way to save the trees horseshit." I grumbled while trying to focus on the book in front of me.

"They can still be used, they're just wadded into balls hippie." He snickered while chucking another one at my head.

I clenched the pencil in my teeth as I tried my best to ignore him, but it wasn't working. Of course I had to get stuck with the worst possible roommate in the entire fucking University. I'm going to get into jail before I get into a career.

"Jean, I swear to god," I paused to face him, retrieving the pencil from my mouth, "if you do not stop, I'll personal crush your skull with this book. It has been an hour and I haven't memorized a thing. Don't you have someone else to bug and torture?"

He smiled, playing with the wadded piece of paper in his palm, "Nope, you're the lucky one Jaeger, so start acting like it!" He chucked the paper at my head-that was it.

I left my chair immediately and tackled him. I ran into him with a grunt and grabbed every piece of paper that was around him, throwing them on the other side of the room-out of his reach. He laughed at my anger, which pissed me off even more. I swung my arm back, my hand clenched into a ball but before I could swing he pounced back. He threw me to the floor, I cringed as the hardwood hit my back and grunted again as he fell on top of me. 

"You're a piece of shit!" I yelled as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, to which he swatted my hands away and pinned them to the floor with ease.

"Oh, just a piece?"

Everything halted to a stop, the tone in his voice was...flirtatious? I blinked up at him as he smirked down at me, what was this attitude? My breaths were lengthening as I calmed down, still glaring at him with the same fury as before. I didn't understand him, he pestered me until I couldn't handle it and when I did something about it he was  _happy._ I laid my head back and sighed in defeat, his grip tightened on my wrists and I winced.

"Will you please leave me alone for just an hour?" It was a plead and I hated submitting, but I had to pass this test. 

"I think you need a break though," he replied, leaning down towards my ear his breath caressed my skin, "take a break, Eren."

"Are you the fucking devil? What is wrong with you?"

His body snapped up so he was sitting up, his legs remained wrapped around my waist, "quit being such a shithead, I can feel your hard-on in between the jeans and I'm actually offering to take care of it for you."

My jaw dropped, "What the fuck Jean?!" I wiggled and squirmed underneath him, partially because I was embarrassed and the other part was because I have never seen Jean act this way. It was weird, way too weird.

He held me down easily, his lips met mine and I stopped everything. My eyes remained open, on him, he looked so peaceful and his lips were really soft. The blush on my cheeks got worse the longer the kiss took and my pants became tighter. He is so anxious and pushy, it's weird to see him in this light-nearly unrecognizable considering he's still an asshole.

He pulled away and our eyes connected, "What wa-"

His hand clasped over my mouth, "Stop asking questions, I'm just as embarrassed as you are."

I furrowed my eyebrows as his eyes remained connected with mine, he released one of my hands and trailed his finger tips down my torso. My ears turned red as he kept traveling lower and lower until he hit the waistband on my jeans.

His hand pulled away from my mouth and I inhaled sharply, "Jean I-"

"Eren," he cut me off, "you're prettier when you're quiet."

I huffed in annoyance then blushed at the slight compliment, "seriously fuck-uwah!" I clenched my teeth as his hand slid down my pants, his cold hand touched my skin then eventually my erection. 

I blushed even more, peeling my eyes away from Jean to avoid anymore harassment. I bit my lip as his fingers curled around the base, swallowing the moan that threatened to escape. His lips caressed the shell of my ear, followed by his warm and salivated tongue. My heart began to race even faster, I was afraid he would be able to fucking hear it. 

"Be good for me Eren, wouldn't want the neighbors to hear," he whispered before trailed his tongue down my jawline then eventually my neck. I cringed as he bit down on the side, my muscles contracted and clenched at the action. He abused the sweet-spot that he found so easily. His tongue lathered the area, cleaning it before his teeth could sink into my skin once again. His lips sucked on the flesh, pulling it into his mouth causing a groan to escape from my throat. I could feel him smile.

His grip on the base of my cock tightened then released repeatedly, causing my nails to dig into the dorm room floor. His lips released my neck and I sighed in a bit of relief until his eyes connected with mine once again.

"Sshh, be quiet."

I watched him smirk while lowering down to where his hand was, he released my erection, curling his fingers around my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could get a better view, much more so I could make sure he wasn't going to cut my dick off. I hissed as the cold air hit my skin, a shiver spiraled up my spine and neck. He gripped the inside of my thighs, pushing them apart for a better view and I watched as his eyes turned from sultry to predator. He's going to eat me, is all I could think and for some reason I liked the idea. 

He licked his lips, lathering them in his saliva as his hands crawled towards my now fully erected cock. My heart rang in my ear, I had never seen Jean this way but I wouldn't mind seeing it once again. 

"Ah-nngh!" I whined as he clasped my base again, his other hand cupped my balls in the best timing I could ever ask for. His eyes kept on me, like they were enjoying each and every reaction pouring out of me.

Fucking prick.

"Hm, that's not very quiet," he smirked while wrapping his mouth around my tip, sucking in the same rhythm as he did on my neck. My legs contracted and bent while I threw my head back, shuddering at the sudden warmth. His hand began to stroke my base as the other palmed my balls, rotating in an unholy fashion that send me into euphoria.

His tongue abused the slit, lathering me with his saliva before he wrapped his entire mouth around me. I hissed as his hand moved in the same rhythm as his mouth and I began to fear that I was going to finish very soon. His boney fingers released my base and grabbed onto my right thigh, holding upward. I was sweating and panting, melting underneath his touch I didn't care what he did with me anymore-I just wanted him to touch me.

"J-Jean," I panted, my bangs began to stick to my forehead, "I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're almost finish Jaeger," he said after popping his mouth off of my dick.

"Shut...up..."

"You really are keen on studying for that test," he teased before grasping both of my thighs, lifting them upward causing me to fall on my back and then I realized immediately.

"Jean don't you-fuck!" I yelped as his tongue entered me, warm, wet, and annoyingly skilled. I could feel it curl and graze my inner walls. His lips pursed and sucked on my rim, causing me to cover my mouth due to the uncontrollable loud sounds.

The absence of his tongue and mouth made me whine in protest but I was soon rewarded with his finger. I swallowed him in and I knew I did, but I didn't care anymore. I wanted more, I wanted whatever he would give me. 

I heard a faint chuckle, "Fuck, you're pretty needy when you want to be." 

I didn't have a chance to reply before he wrapped his mouth around my cock again, moving in sync with his finger. I couldn't form a coherent thought as I was being penetrated and sucked, I could feel the end growing nearer. The back of his throat hit the tip of my cock repeatedly, his finger abused me until I couldn't fathom anything but gurgled moans and desperate movements.

I grabbed ahold of his unnatural two-toned hair and pushed him further down on my cock, he moaned in approval and I bucked my hips causing him to gag. He pulled away, only for a moment as a trailed of saliva connected his lips to the tip. He smirked up at me and cocked an eyebrow before returning to my erection that was nearly to it's end. 

"Please, Jean, I-hn, fuck", I whined once again as he deep throated me, his finger curled upward grazing that sweet spot that he knew too fucking well.

My back arched as my vision whitened, my thoughts were now blurs of images and I couldn't control the loud moan that escaped my lips. I felt release, the tension was gone and my body went numb.

I laid there, panting on the hardwood floor, feeling sticky and disgusting. My vision didn't come back for a few moments but when it did I was met with Jean hovering over me, saliva and cum dripped from the corners of his mouth and trailed down his chin. 

He licked the corners, "Back to studying Jaeger." He ordered as he was about to dismount me, I clasped onto his arms not allowing him to go anywhere. He looked down at me in confusion, with furrowed eyebrows and glaring eyes.

I eyed his body, full aware of the erection being strained in his pants then connected my eyes with his again, "Good thing I'm studying Anatomy.


End file.
